


Time

by orphan_account



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Human/Vampire Relationship, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toni used to hate her time of the month. Now she loves it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 338





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a short while since I wrote a piece for my Warmth series. I mostly had writer's block. 
> 
> I actually have a few things in the works but haven't been able to finish them because of my damn writer's block.
> 
> Happy reading ;)
> 
> The ending is abrupt but not much I can really add without making it awkward.

The heat of his mouth, the skilful tongue, and the pointed teeth were all Bucky needed to make her come on a _bad_ day.

However it wasn’t that kind of day—instead, Toni looked forward to her monthly bleed ever since she’d gotten together with Bucky. Call her kinky, but honestly, she got to feel good, not have to worry about bleeding everywhere _and_ her insatiable desire was finally tamed—aka, she was mega horny during those seven days.

Toni considered she got the most out of this, but Bucky loved it just as much. The bastard was just as kinky—he loved to eat her out, drink down her period blood like it was straight from her veins.

Toni knew most men would find the idea of period sex disgusting, but Toni finds there’s just something kinda _primal_ about it. Who knows.

But she does know, even before he’d been forced into vampirism, that Bucky had a thing for period sex—not that he’d ever gotten the chance. Woman were also weird about the idea.

* * *

Toni keens as Bucky sucks at her labia, licks at her clit and fucks his tongue slowly and relentlessly in and out of her. It isn’t silent either—there are wet and messy slurping noises as he sucks and fucks and—

She comes for a—second? Third? time.

Toni doesn’t have enough of her cognitive ability to pay attention to anything other than _Bucky_ , the way his touch burns her, his tongue _demanding_ , and—

“That’s it, baby doll. Come for me.” Brooklyn accent thick, Bucky was so very skill with dirty talk—if he tried, Toni was sure he could _talk_ her to an orgasm.

She whimpers, unable to stop the leg shaking. Bucky moans, the sound muffled. She can feel his tongue against her sensitive walls again and again and _again_.

He releases her with an audial _pop_ and licks his lips. She trembles just at the sight.

“Look at ya, wish you could see yourself.” He croons, leaning down to capture her mouth with his. Toni parts her lips for his tongue immediately, a trembling ache in her chest as she tastes the proof of what he’s just been doing moments prior.

The copper and iron taste fades away as they kiss, spreading between their mouths. God, her channel clenches down on nothing and she _aches_.

The kiss gains momentum and intensity as it continues, Toni working desperately to get closer to Bucky. He shifts her effortlessly in his grip, hands tight on her hips as he presses her, wet and messy, against his hard cock

“Your pussy is always so beautiful like this, oozing blood like that. I wanna see you come again, see you come and smother my dick.”

Tony moans, lifting her arms to cling desperately to Bucky’s broad shoulders as the thick head of his cock presses against her labia before sinking in.

Tony cries out, a soft scream of pleasure as finally, _finally_ , she is filled. He drags an open mouth kiss up her neck, sharp canines leaving thin white lines. All the while murmuring against her throat. “You’re so good, baby girl, so tight. Always so tight for me.”

He doesn’t waste a moment, setting a harsh pace. He hammers into her faster and faster that Toni doesn’t even try to keep up— _can’t_ keep up, mind to overwhelmed and body to needy to think straight.

He orgasms before she does, the long foreplay winding him up faster than her who had already had multiple orgasms. Bucky gives a low guttural groan as his orgasms crests, his hips humping desperately against hers even as his teeth sink into her neck to drink from her.

Toni arches into the feeling, arms wrapping around his shoulders to cradle his shaking body as he comes inside her. She sighs softly, exquisitely sensitive to every throb of his cock and how his semen feels almost cool.

She can’t help to grin that quirks at the corner of her lips at the thoughts of the mess inside of her, her own come and blood mixing with Bucky’s thick load.

Toni’s dragging her fingers up and down his spine as Bucky releases her neck, licking along the mark. Toni can feel it tingle, can feel as Bucky’s saliva heals the wound.

Then, faster than she can blink, he’s rolled her onto her side and settled behind her, sliding one hand between her legs. He grips her knee, spreading her thighs and sliding right back inside her.

Toni moans happily, Bucky is not small by any measure, thicker and longer than most men. Still, as his cock fills her again, pushing everything out of her and all over her thighs, she can’t help but tighten around him.

Bucky sighs in delight.

“God, baby.” He nips at her ear. “Can’t explain how good it feels to be inside ya.”

His hips circle against her ass, rocking his hips. His flesh and bone hand slides under her body so he can get to her breast, twisting and kneading. 

“I can’t believe you let me do this to you, let me make such a mess of you.”

Toni mewls out helplessly, shuddering in Bucky’s arms. Exhausted and yet energized at once; she’s far from coming, but she never wants Bucky to stop fucking her.

Bucky continues to rock against her, whispering obscenities in her ear the whole time.

He comes again, sudden and just as powerful as before. Toni can feel the fresh come as its dumped into her, only to be pushed out as Bucky continues to move, leaving her thighs sticky and wet.

Toni yelps as Bucky rolls them, keeping his cock buried inside her. Her face buried into the pillow as he yanks her hips up until she’s on her knees and he leans down, blanketing her between the mattress and him.

He never stops fucking her, sliding his softening cock in and out until he’s hard again.

She can feel as the blood-and-cum mix slides down her legs and stains to covers, can feel as Bucky’s thrusts forces more and more out.

He bites and marks her shoulder and neck, not leave any space untouched by his mouth.

Her climax is sudden and takes her completely by surprise, not having felt it build and build until the breaking point. She squeezes down on the thick cock sliding into her through the slick mix.

“God, Bucky!” she screams.

Above her, Bucky chokes, entire body moving in an aborted jerk before joining her. Her body shakes and rocks against him as he spills for a third time into her.

“Fuck, baby doll!” He bites her shoulder in an attempt to muffle himself. "Fuck!"


End file.
